


What if Hajime was smarter

by spaceRomeo



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, M/M, Mikan mentioned, No Spoilers, Smart Hajime???? Woah, despair disease, sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceRomeo/pseuds/spaceRomeo
Summary: What if Hajime remembered that Nagito had lying disease?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	What if Hajime was smarter

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!!! I just wanted something soft, hehe.

“Hajime, please leave! Leave! I hate you so much!” Nagito yelled.

“Fine! If you hate me so much, I’ll leave.” Hajime turned away from Nagito, and went to walk out of the door. Nagito’s mouth turned into a frown.

“Please! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! leave! Leave right now!” Nagito yelled again.

“Goddammit, I got you the first time. I’m leaving already,” Hajime’s hand was on the door, and he heard loud sobs coming from behind him. 

“You’re so smart Hajime!”

Wait. Nagito has.. despair disease. Lying disease. Everything he says is the opposite of what he means. 

“Oh fuck..” Hajime mumbled. He turned around back towards Nagito, flushed face, tear stained cheeks, trembling hands and all. 

“Godammit, fuck fuck fuck.. I’m sorry Nagito, I’m an idiot...” Hajime placed himself in the chair next to Nagito’s bed. Nagito reached out, grabbing at one of Hajime’s arms with a hand. 

Nagito brought Hajime’s hand to his cheek. He let out a few sobs. “Hey, hey! Don’t cry, I’m staying. I might be an idiot, but I understand now,” Hajime wiped Nagito’s eye with his thumb.

“Hajime.. Hajime I’m mad at you. You should’ve left,” Nagito smiled a little. “I hate you, I hate you so much.”

Hajime pressed his forehead to Nagito’s. It’s not like it fucking mattered if he got sick. What would he do, remember his talent? 

“Do you need anything right now? Do you need Mikan?”

“Just leave and get Mikan. I need you to leave me alone.” Nagito closes his eyes, and just leaned on Hajime. 

They stayed like that for a bit. Hajime just listened to everything around him. Faint beeping from some of the medical shit that only Mikan could understand, the weird clean smell of rubbing alcohol. Just like a normal hospital.

But this situation was anythinf but normal. Despair disease? That’s not a normal thing. That doesn’t.. that’s just not how things work.

Nagito finally broke the silence, and interrupted Hajime’s train of thought. “It was easy for me to say this before, but I really do hate you Hajime.” Hajime’s face turned a little red- not as red as Nagito’s- but a little red after hearing that.

“I might be a dumbass, but the opposite of hate is love, right? You really love me?” Hajime blushed more, but he didn’t have an excuse like Nagito. 

“No.”

Silence. Nothing but breathing, beeping, and quiet pulse of Hajime’s heart.

Hajime froze, he was speechless. Nagito loves him? Really? 

Nagito pulled away from Hajime, letting him regain his valence after losing support. He studied his face.

Being watched like this was.. odd. Almost intimidating. “Nagito... I-“ but before Hajime could say anything, he fell back in his chair. Nagito launched himself into his arms, and held onto his waist.

Hajime put an arm around Nagito, and stroked his hair. 

“You must love me, Hajime. I just.. I didn’t have to tell you. I hate you so much. I hate you, and I hate your hope.” 

“I don’t hate you Nagito. In fact.. I feel the same about you.”

Suddenly Nagito sprung up, releasing Hajime from his hold. “Really? You don’t have to tell the truth, I’ll be upset.”

“Oh stop with that, will you? You’re not as bad as you think. You’re actually pretty nice,” Hajime grumbled.

“What an insult! Thank you so much Hajime.”

“Oh, shush. Are we like, dating now?”

“Do you want to?”

“.....yes.”

“Then we aren’t!” Nagito gave Hajime the most genuine smile he’d seen since they’d gotten to the island.

“That’s.. that’s good. Thank you.” He paused. “But uh, you need to sleep. I’ll stay here with you, but you should get some rest.” Hajime stood up and stretched, and then threw one of his legs over the side of the hospital bed.

“You won’t get sick!”

“I’ll be fine... probably.” Hajime climbed in, and sat next to Nagito. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking ab this a lot.... so I finally wrote it. Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
